Commoner
= Commoner = The commoner class is not an ordinary class, and does not attempt to compete with actual adventuring classes, nor does it even offer full class levels. Rather, the commoner class illustrates the progression an ordinary individual must undertake when becoming an adventurer, and is suitable both for player characters taking their first steps into a dangerous world, and NPCs that more seasoned characters can train and adopt into their way of life. What brought you to seek a life of adventure, and who do you hope to become? Are you a starry-eyed idealist, or do you have a grim determination to do what is necessary? Do you confront the peril you face with optimism, conviction, or fatalism, and what do you hope to achieve by placing yourself in harm's way? The Commoner Class Features As a commoner, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d2 per commoner partial level Hit Points at 1/8 Level: 2 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 2 per commoner partial level after 1/8 Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: Choose any two simple weapons Saving Throws: Choose any one Skills: Choose any one Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * a simple weapon * a set of common clothes * (a) a 5 lb. sack of grain, (b) a handful of nails, or © an ale tankard * (a) a chicken and 10 lb. of feed, (b) one set of artisan's tools, or © one random trinket found on page 160 of the Player's Handbook * (a) a worn wooden holy symbol, (b) a diary, or © a bucket * (a) 30 feet of hemp rope, (b) a bedroll, or © 10 torches Common Flaw Though commonfolk are hardy and well-versed in labor, most are unsuited for adventuring or the rigors of combat. When you take your first partial level as a commoner, you gain your choice of one of the following flaws: Animal Friend. You consider yourself a close friend of all beasts, big and small. Whenever you see a beast, regardless of its CR or whether or not it is hostile, you treat it as if it were a friendly creature, acting as if you were charmed by it. You can use an action on your turn to make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC of 15 minus the CR of the beast (round up). On a success, you are no longer obligated to consider that beast as friendly for the next 24 hours. Cowardly. You automatically gain the frightened condition when you see any hostile creature with a CR equal to or greater than twice your partial character level. You can use an action on your turn to attempt to overcome this fear, rolling a Wisdom saving throw against a DC of 10 + the creature's CR (round up). If you are successful, this flaw does not cause you to be afraid of that creature for the next 24 hours. Curious. The world contains such dangerous... and such wonders! When you first see a lever, button, tripwire, or similar triggering device, you must make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC of 10 + the number of these saving throws you have succeeded at in the last 24 hours. If you fail this saving throw, you must move towards the device and attempt to trigger it, until it is either triggered or out of your sight. Foolhardy. The thrill of real combat often overcomes your common sense. After rolling initiative, you must use your movement speed to move as close as you can to the hostile creature with the highest CR that you can see, heedless of dangers between you and your target. You must then use your action to attack that creature or, if the creature is still out of range, use the Dash action and continue moving as close as possible to the creature. You can act normally on subsequent turns. Illiterate. You cannot read any languages, and treat words (and those who read them often) with extreme skepticism and suspicion. Rational. Everyone can be reasoned with, and you've never met a situation you can't talk your way out of. When you encounter a creature with whom you share a language, you cannot attack that creature, and often attempt to persuade that creature using skill checks or simply defend yourself from harm using action such as Dodge or Hide. You can use an action to make a Wisdom (Insight) check opposed by that creature's Charisma (Deception). On a success, you can recognize that creature as a threat, and can make attacks against it. Superstitious. You see omens and portents everywhere, but fortunately you know the proper signs to ward them off. The first time you see a magical signifier (a glowing skull, a spellbook, a set of mystic runes, etc) and are not engaged with hostile creatures, you must stop what you are doing and undertake a one minute long routine of mutterings and somatic gestures designed to ward you from evil. You can take no other action until this is complete. Talkative. You chatter almost incessantly, including in inopportune moments. Stealth checks made by friendly creatures within 30 feet of you (including your own) are made with disadvantage, and hostile creatures have advantage on initiative checks they make when fighting you, if they were able to hear you before they could see you. Fate Points Your destiny begins to shape itself, and you are likely fated for more than your common origins. You gain one fate point. When you would die or be reduced to 0 hit points, you can choose to expend your fate point. If you do, you instead do not die or you ignore a single source of damage that would reduce you to 0 hit points. Your DM comes up with a creative and perhaps implausible explanation for how you have escaped harm. Once you use a fate point, it does not return, and is permanently expended. You gain an additional fate point at 1/4 level and 1/2 level, cumulative with other fate points you may or may not still have. Common Talent Starting at 1/4 level, you have learned a few basic tricks to enhance your survival. Choose one of the following benefits to receive: Skilled Skills you are proficient in use a proficiency bonus of +2, instead of +1. Sturdy You gain one additional maximum hit point for each commoner partial level you have. The Gift You learn a single cantrip from the cleric, sorcerer, or wizard spell list. Your spellcasting ability for this cantrip is Wisdom if you chose a cleric cantrip, Charisma for a sorcerer cantrip, and Intelligence for a wizard cantrip. You do not require a focus or materials to cast this cantrip, but once you use it, you cannot use it again until you take a short or long rest. You use your spellcasting ability modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a commoner spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one, as follows: Spell save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your spellcasting ability modifier '''Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your spellcasting ability modifier Weapon Training You have begun extensively training with the weapons you use. You use a proficiency bonus of +2, instead of +1, for attacks with any weapon you are proficient in. Uncommon Talent At 1/2 level you are beginning to seem more like an actual adventurer, and less like cannon fodder. You gain the improved version of your Common Talent trait, listed below, which functions in addition to the trait as described in the Common Talent ability. Skilled, Improved You learn one additional skill of your choice. Sturdy, Improved You gain proficiency in your choice of either light or medium armor. The Gift, Improved You learn one 1st level spell off the same class spell list as the cantrip you chose. You can cast this spell once, requiring neither a focus or spell slots. After casting this spell, you must finish a long rest before you can cast that spell again. Weapon Training, Improved You gain proficiency in one martial weapon of your choice. Unflawed Also at level 1/2, you have learned enough from your trials that you are no longer troubled by the inexperience that once plagued you. You ignore the effects of your Common Flaw feature. Class Level Once you reach 1st level, you are no longer a commoner, and have become a full-fledged (if still somewhat green) adventurer. You immediately lose all commoner class features, proficiencies, and unspent fate points, and gain the benefits associated with the 1st level of a non-commoner class of your choosing (other than starting gear) based on the Common Talent you chose, as noted below. You lose all commoner partial levels and gain the 1st level of your chosen class. * '''Skilled: barbarian, bard, fighter, monk, ranger, rogue * Sturdy: barbarian, fighter, paladin, ranger * The Gift: bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, wizard * Weapon Training: barbarian, fighter, monk, paladin, ranger, rogue Category:5e Classes and Archetypes Category:5e Classes